1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pointer interactive devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for a pointer interactive device for use with a computing device that utilizes a pointer device in combination with a current time code for identifying a character or object appearing in a video film and displaying information about the character or object on a monitor screen. Alternatively, information from an external source such as a web site or software link and directed to the character or object of interest can be displayed on the monitor screen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is directed to methods and apparatus for identifying a character or object appearing in a video film, and obtaining information about the character or object in the video film, or alternatively through another information source directed to the character or object.
It is known in the art to project a video film onto a monitor screen of any one of a plurality of computers, for example, a personal computer, laptop computer or the like. It is also known to include a corresponding audio component to accompany the video film component where the computer is equipped with speakers. Various media is available for serving as a source for the video film including, for example, a Compact Disk Read Only Memory (CD ROM), Video Home System (VHS), Digital Video Disk (DVD), digital video tape, digital video memory source, or analog video tape, which are compatible with the computer.
During the course of the video presentation, it would not be uncommon for a viewer to desire to obtain information about a particular character or object exhibited in the film. In the past, one desiring to obtain information about such a character or object of interest would either have to commit the desire to memory (i.e., make a mental note) or, in the alternative, stop the video presentation and record the desire (i.e., a written note) to perform subsequent research. Under these conditions, the mental note might escape recollection. Additionally, stopping the video presentation to record a written note might be unacceptable if other viewers are present. Either option was not very satisfying since the desired additional information was not immediately accessible.
Even if the mental note was successfully recollected or the written note was sufficiently recorded, the viewer was still required to complete subsequent research. This is the case even if the viewer promptly discontinued the video presentation to seek the desired information. Under any of these situations, typical research tools would be utilized to obtain the desired information. Examples of these research tools might include the use of computer search facilities such as on-line data banks associated with search engines and/or subject specific web sites. This is the case where the character or object of interest is of the type that would normally be cataloged and stored in an electronic data bank.
Other non-computer search facilities such as a reference text, treatise, directory, encyclopedia and the like typically found in a library might also be employed. Another possible situation might be the case where the object of interest viewed in the video film is, for example, sale merchandise. Information concerning sales merchandise would normally be found in printed sales publications and not necessarily in an electronic data bank accessible to the general public. Consequently, substantial research might be necessary in order to discover the desired information concerning the character or object of interest.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a pointer interactive apparatus for use with a computing device that utilizes a pointer device in combination with a current time code associated with a video source for promptly identifying a character or object of interest appearing in the video source, and displaying information to a viewer about the character or object on a monitor screen. Alternatively, information from an external source such as a web site or software link which is directed to the character or object of interest can be displayed on the monitor screen of the computing device where the desired information is accessible without the need for subsequent research.
Briefly, and in general terms, the present invention provides a new and improved pointer interactive apparatus typically employed with a computing device that utilizes a pointer device in combination with a current time code mechanism associated with a video source for promptly identifying a specific location, i.e., a character or object of interest, appearing in the video source. The pointer interactive apparatus is capable of displaying information about the character or object of interest on a monitor screen by merely hovering the pointer device over the character or object appearing in a video image. Additionally, information from an external source such as a web site or software link which is directed to the character or object of interest can be displayed on the monitor screen of the computing device where the desired information is accessible without the need for subsequent research.
The video source can be comprised of any one of several known video sources including a Compact Disk Read Only Memory (CD ROM), Video Home System (VHS) or Digital Video Disk (DVD) video source, or a digital video tape video source, or a digital video memory video source, or analog video tape video source. A current time code is associated with the video source to provide a time reference to an interpreter mechanism. Thus, the current time code serves to keep track of the particular video image in the video source that currently appears on the monitor screen. A hand operated pointer device such as a computer mouse or other sensor is used to designate a character or object of interest on the video image appearing on the monitor screen. A data storage mechanism is utilized to store data that is specific to the particular video source employed with the inventive pointer interactive apparatus. The data content of the data storage mechanism is compiled for the particular video source during an authoring stage.
When the pointer device is positioned over a specific location on the video image, the current time code assigned to that specific location in combination with coordinate data associated with that current time code (and stored in the data storage mechanism) is utilized to determine the actual coordinates of the pointer device. In addition to the coordinates of the pointer device, the status of the pointer device is also determined, i.e., whether the pointer device is merely hovering over the specific location on the computer image, or whether the pointer device (such as a computer mouse) has been actuated. The video image and the current time code, the coordinates and status of the pointer device, and the stored data within the data storage mechanism are each transmitted to the interpreter mechanism for processing.
When the pointer device is hovering over the specific location of interest on the video image, an output signal from the interpreter mechanism can result in the display of identifying information on the monitor screen. The identifying information appearing on the monitor screen can include (a) a time based title identifying the segment of the video source being viewed, (b) the name of the object over which the pointer device is hovering, and (c) the address or link to an external information source such as a web site. When the pointer device is manually actuated (i.e., such as by clicking one of the two buttons on a computer mouse) over the particular location of interest, the output signal from the interpreter mechanism can result in the linking of the monitor screen to an external information source. The external source typically will include additional information relating to the character or object of interest. For example, the display appearing on the monitor screen relating to the content of the video source will be replaced by the content of a web page, picture, text or other media that includes additional information.
The present invention is generally directed to a pointer interactive apparatus typically utilized with a computing device to identify and track the movement of a character or object of interest appearing in a video image on a monitor screen. In its most fundamental embodiment, the pointer interactive apparatus comprises a construction having a a video source for providing a video image on a monitor screen. A current time code mechanism is associated with the video source for providing a current time code as a time reference on the video source. A pointer device cooperates with the current time code mechanism for identifying a specific location on the video image over which the pointer device is positioned. A data storage mechanism provides stored data for comparing with the current time code and a plurality of input signals from the pointer device. An interpreter is connected to receive the video image including the current time code, the input signals from the pointer device, and the stored data from the data storage mechanism for identifying and tracking the specific location on the video image.